You can only have one Santa Fe
by tudilovesyou
Summary: The train brought her in, her heart kept her there.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:don't own em of course.

A teenage girl of about 17 with a mane of strawberry brown curls, an angelic porcelain face and piercing golden eyes hopped off a boxcar about half a mile outside of grand central station. Her small curvy figure hit the ground with a loud thud as she rolled in the grass a bit from the instability of her landing.

She stood up slowly, "that was definitely not my greatest idea" she said quietly to herself. She dusted herself off and made her way into the greatest city in the world, New York City itself.

About twenty minutes later she found herself walking through the streets of the busiest city she had ever seen. It was so unlike her home, there were horses but people weren't riding them, there were upper class society folk but they grimaced at the average Joe. She began to think that perhaps this wasn't the smartest thing for her to do.

She did notice however one thing that caught her interest a young man that looked to be about her age, dressed in typical western attire, he was attractive to say the least, however the other boy walking with him did give him a run for his money. Although he was slightly shorter he had an air to him, power, and arrogance. But this girl always did love a challenge.

She slowly made her way across the street and occupied herself at a street vendor as she casually listened to the boys' conversations.

"I just don't know wat went wrong Spot I mean I taught I picked a good one an she jest dumped me just like dat" the first boy said with a snap of his fingers.

"I'm tellin ya Jacky ya gotta stop datin da poity ones , deys da ones dat think ya desoive them dey tink ya gotta woik fa dem, ya gotta get da ones dat aint so poity den dey tink deys gotta woik fa you'se and den my friend ya will have it made" the aforementioned Spot said haughtily .

The girl , who was fingering random fruit on the vendors cart, couldn't help but chuckle to herself, unfortunate for her Spot heard her small fit of laughter.

"hey goil ya got somtin ta say" Spot demanded to the back of her head.

"as a matter of fact" The girl drew out in a slight southern twang, she turned around slowly and lifted her head and met Spot's eyes.

He stood there for a moment in shock this truly was the most exquisite work of beauty he had ever seen .

"hello doll face, how would ya like to go ta lunch with me" Spot questioned as soon as he regained the use of his vocal chords.

"sorry buddy your just not ugly enough for me" she replied.

Jack burst into laughter and slapped Spot on the shoulder, "you'se gotta excuse me friend, da names Jack Kelly or Cowboy if ya like and dis is me friend Spot Conlon" Jack said spitting in his hand and extending it towards the girl.

She looked at it quizzically before returning the gesture.

"Katherine Hayes, it's a pleasure to meet you both" Katherine replied

"so ya new heah or wat" Spot asked

"actually, I am I just got in from Santa Fe" She replied.

"really how intriguing" Jack said interested

"yea I guess you could say that" Katherine answered.

"So Katherine ya got a place ta stay" Spot asked

"nope not yet , but considering the day is almost over it is at the top of my to do list" She answered sarcastically.

"well why don't ya stay heah in Hattan, and ya can be a newsie like me n Spot , it aint dat hard but ya gonna have ta ditch da dress.

"Um I guess that would be alright" Katherine answered cautiously.

"alright den lets go" Spot said, mightily.

The threesome walked through the streets of Manhattan until they came to Duane Street and reached none other but the Newsboys Lodging House.

"heah we are home sweet home" Jack said as he entered the front door.

"Brooklyns betta" Spot replied.

"right now what" Katherine questioned

"ya sign in right heah, but don't sighn ya real name , ya needs a nickname Spot what ya think"

"im not sho hows bout Chase" Spot suggested

"Chase why Chase" Katherine asked perplexed

"cuz I'se would chase you all da way round da woild" came a voice from behind them, Katherine turned around slowly and saw a boy about her height maybe a little taller with dark hair and a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"and you would be"

"da names Racetrack Higgins but ya can call me Race"

"well its nice to meet you ……I think" Katherine replied hastily.

"Right well I think Chase fits ya so write it down and leave 2 cents" Jack said breaking the silence.

"ug fine" she scribbled down her new name 'Chase Hayes', "now what" the newly dubbed Chase asked.

"now ya meet me boys" Jack answered.

"oh lord theres more of ya'll"

"yea but da ones in Brooklyn is betta" Spot answered for Jack.

"ok what is so great about Brooklyn" Chase queried.

"ah Chase I'd like ya ta meet da king of Brooklyn, Spot ere is da leada a all dose baffons" Race replied quickly ducking the punch Spot threw at him.

"well that would explain the little pep in his step" Chase said looking Spot up and down.

Chase followed the three boys up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, Jack gingerly opened a door at the end of the hall , as the three boys entered the room . All the boys in the room looked up to see who had entered, Jack quickly hushed all the boys.

"alright boys we'se gots a new guest"

"well weah is he, alls I see is Spot an Race and dey aint dat new" A boy with soft skin and dark eyes said.

"deys right heah Mush" Jack said as he turned around and was faced with air

"well dey was right dere" Race said bewildered.

Spot went out the door and saw Chase standing against a wall.

"kid wat are ya doin out heah"

"I don't know , just got a little nervous I guess"

"ya aint gots ta be noivess we aint gonna bite, well I might" Spot said looking devishly at her.

"yea don't get any ideas fluffy"

"why I outta" Spot learched forward to grab Chase

"bye" Chase took off down the hall and into the room Jack had previously entered, she slammed right into Race, knocking him over completely.

"ha I like er already" Mush laughed.

"sorry Race" Chase said as she held out her hand to help Race up.

"its ok dahlin just don't let it appen agin" Race grumbled.

"So our new guest is a goil, ya didn't tell me dat Jack" Mush said eagerly.

"Yea Mush it's a goil and er name is Chase Hayes, be nice ta her, she will be stayin next door in da sick room, now whos gots any extry clothes dat dey can spare fer her?" Jack questioned the whole group.

Somewhere from the crowd came a tan pair of knickers a blue and white pin striped shirt a pair of suspenders sock ,shoes, and a newsie cap.

Chase looked down at the pile of clothes, "thanks guys".

"now I tink ya needs ta know all our names, Mush, Skittery, Boots, Snipes, Pie eatah, Jake, Snitch, Snoddy , Specs, Kid Blink,Bumlets and Dutchy yep I think dats it" Race concluded, every newsie said hello or waved when his name was said, and Chase kindly returned the gesture.

"ok now on ta da sick room" Jack said. Chase followed Jack and Spot out the door , down the hall and up another flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a large wooden door, Jack slowly opened it into a large room with a bed decked in white linens, a vanity leaned against the wall opposite the bed and behind the bed was a large window with white draperies.

"ya know judging by the other room I wouldn't have expected this" Chase said in ah.

"yea I know , oh and deres a bathroom trough dat door. So ya can have ya privacy away from da boys" Jack answered.

"probably for the best" Chase replied.

Spot set down the bag that he was so gentlemanly carrying for Chase, "gawd goil wat did ya bring da whole kitchen sink"

"just about, I came out here to start a new life, so I brought everything I thought a new life would require" She answered shrugging.

Jack laid down across Chase's bed and Spot sat in a chair near the bed.

"so wats it like in Santa fe" Jack questioned dreamily.

"oh boy heah we gose agin"

Chase laughed a bit, "its just like any other town, it has its good people and its bad people, I loved it though it was my home, just like you love Hattan and you love Brooklyn" She directed at both boys.

"sure I love Hattan but I tink I'd love Santa Fe even moh, why would ya leave a great place like dat anyhow?" Jack questioned.

"well I have lived in Santa Fe my whole life just me and my parents, we were well off, not rich or anything but we didn't have to worry , it was a great life to grow up in and I was very grateful , anyways about three months ago my parents died in a horrible stable fire, and of course I was devastated, but I got over it ,well as much as you get over something like that"

"dats rough" Spot interjected.

"yea , well that's when I realized that for some time now I wasn't living for me , I forgot that it was ok to do things for me, I forgot it was ok to have fun , I forgot how to have fun. So I packed up my life and high tailed it outta there, and that's where I am now"

"touchin really now how bout sum poka" Race said poking his head in the door.

"real sentimental type , that one" Chase said a bit frustrated.

"yea yea toots, c'mon I'll teach you'se how ta play cahds"

"oh no my friend I will teach you how ta play cahds" Chase said playfully imitating Race's thick accent.

The four left the room and headed into the bunkroom for a friendly game of Poker.

After about five hands that were all won by Chase Spot was laughing his head off at the display Race was making.

"NO YA CANT HAVE WON AGIN GOILY YOU'SE CHEATIN"

"I AM NOT YOU BIG BABY YOUR JUST A STUBBORN LOSER"

"you two ar both crazy" Spot said throwing his cards into the center of the circle

"I agree" Chase exasperated.

REVIEW!


	2. Medda'a

Disclaimer: I hate these things, I don't own anything cept for Chase.

………………Three Months Later………………

Chase had been a resident of the Manhattan lodging house for about three months now, she had won every poker game she was challenged to, slugged Spot and lived to tell about it, been to Brooklyn and made friends with all of Spot's boys, and learned every newsies dreams and ambitions, and in the midst of all of this stolen the heart of almost every single young man in New York.

Chase came running into Tibby's with Skittery , Blink , Mush , and Race hot on her heals

"come back heah you lil trouble maka" Race hollered.

"whatsa matta" Jack asked standing in between Chase and the four boys.

"shes takin all our business dats whatsa matta" Skittery replied hastily.

"Ya evertime we asks a guy ta buy a pape n he says no she asks and dey buy from er whats up wit dat" Blink said

"yea" Mush added.

"well I'se would radda buy a pape from er den da four a you'se anyday" Came a familiar voice from the booth that Jack had been sitting in.

"oh my do my ears deceive me or is that Fluffy I hear"

"goil what did I tell ya bout dat fluffy business" Spot said as he stood up and faced chase.

"hello Spot you've missed me haven't you" Chase answered as she walked closer towards him.

"oh ya took da woids right outa me mouf kid" He answered as he gave her a small hug.

"dammit Jack wat bout er takin all da custahmers" Skittery cut in

"staht sellin ta da goils you dumbasses" Spot replied.

"ya know hes got a point" Mush thought.

"yea yea whateva" Race grumbled.

Spot ,Jack , and Chase laughed a little and sat in a booth, Jack and Chase on one side and Spot and Race on the other.

"Chase do ya love me"

"what do you want Jack" Chase answered sarcastically, her and Jack had become best friends a brother sister duo.

"tell me anudda story bout my dreamlife in Santa Fe" Jack pleaded.

"Ok Jack I'll tell ya a story but it aint the story you want to hear I can tell you that right now"

"oy" Spot said quietly.

"Jack I love you to death and that's what dreams are made of , love for something and ya know its not a city you love it's the idea of a new start that you dream of , well guess what you got your dream when you started the strike and turned into a scab, you learned something that day , you learned where your heart was, and who you are , and as long as you always remember that it doesn't matter what city your in you will always have happiness."

"you do know that I hate it when your right" Jack smiled as he draped an arm around Chase . "but ya ar very right an I guess dat fer now New york is just fine"

"I knew dat goil was good fer somethin" Race stated.

Spot just rolled his eyes. "right so we all still on fer tahnight"

"oh yes im so excited, I get to wear a dress for the first time in 3 months and I get to dance,YAY" Chase exclaimed. "and Race you remember what we discussed right"

"yes"

"and your going to ask her right"

"right" Race drew out slowly gritting his teeth in the process

"whoa wait a minute wats goin on Race is gonna ask who wat, I'se so confused" Spot said holding his head.

"well a couple of days ago our little Race here came to me talking about this fabulous girl he met at the races and he wants to ask her out but hes too chicken but im making him" chase answered proudly.

"and our boy is goin fer dis" Jack questioned.

"yea I guess I am" Race answered.

"interestin alrighty c'mon boys"

"ahem"

"and goils, we'se gots ta git goin if we'se gonna make it tahnight, carryin da banna" Jack got up and followed the rest of Manhattan out of Tibby's.

Chase hung back and finished the cup of tea that she was drinking, she looked up and noticed that Spot had not left with the others.

"Hey fluff don't you have some place to be"

"yea right heah wit you'se"

"such a charmer" Chase muttered sarcastically.

"so whose takin ya ta da dance"

"nobody"

"der is now"

"who" Chase asked

"yer dream man"

"I don't see the mayor's son anywhere" she answered sarcastically looking about Tibby's

"whateva smartass yer goin wit me"

"no no mister Conlon I am going alone but if you like I will save you a dance" With that she got up and walked out of Tibby's and to the Manhattan lodging house so as to prepare for what promised to be an interesting evening.

A few hours later Chase emerged from her room in a deep green dress that fit snuggly in all the right places, she walked down to the boys bunkroom and tapped on the door.

"my my looky wat we have heah, careful boys don't look too close she jest may steal yer hart"

" lovely introduction thank you skittery, now then are you all ready to go? Good lets go".

Review ! PUHLEASE!


	3. Too southern for me

I know it's a shorty but still read and review thanks!

……………Medda's…………….

"oh Jack this is amazing thanks so much for letting me come I'm having a great time"

"well kid im glad ya havin da time a ya life" Jack said draping his arm around her shoulders.

Just then Spot walked in surprisingly alone.

"dats odd, anyways Chase ya wanna dance wit me" Skittery asked.

"sure I would be delighted" The pair walked out to the dance floor as a slow song began playing, Skittery was a talented dancer he had the waltze memorized and twirled Chase about majestically that is until he was tapped rather punched on the shoulder.

"Skitts ya wouldn't mind if I cut in would ya" came Spot's voice through clenched teeth.

"no no no problem Spot take er away"

"thanks a lot" Chase mumbled.

A classic Irish song began and Spot took her small hand in his and led her around the dance floor.

"Mr. Conlon I am impressed I had no idea you were irish"

"well I didn't know that you was Irish , I tought by now youda been flat on ya face"

"thanks for the confidence Spot"

"My pleasha" he whispered into her ear as his hand went further south down her waist

"Whoa Fluffy, your hand is in a very dangerous place, well dangerous for you I suggest you remove it" Chase suggested sternly.

"most goils would be ova joyed ta have me hand der"

"well I most certainly am not one of those girls, goodbye Spot" she took off out the door and down the street and if she had her way out of his life forever, but unfortunately he came after her.

"CHASE WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT" he caught up to her in central park.

"NO you did mean it and I wont stand for it" she jabbed him hard in the chest with her pointer finger.

"and you know what maybe I wouldn't have minded your hand being there if you didn't act like such an ass all the time" she jabbed again.

"MAYBE I would have given you a chance, maybe I could have even liked you" this time she jabbed him right into a tree.

"not that I'm not fully enjoying getting beat up by a goil but did ya really mean wat you'se said"

"not anymore" she answered soft and stern. "see ya round Brooklyn", she stomped away and back to Manhattan.

Chase laid in bed for hours that night too stubborn to cry about some stupid boy, but too smart to not cry, she knew she had to so she decided that she wasn't crying over a boy she was crying over being violated by a boy that she wanted, but knew would hurt her.

She awoke the next morning got dressed like nothing ever happened and went downstairs.

"Chase, wat appened last night" Jack interrogated.

"nothing don't worry about it" she answered nonchalantly walking out the door towards the DO.

"bullshit, I'se saw you run outta dere last night" Mush interjected.

"what is this gang up on a girl day"

"no we'se just want ta know why ya ran out on a pahty dat you'se was so excited bout" Jack answered.

"fine, ok someone I liked asked well forced me to dance with him and he got a little fresh and I got mad because he acted like a pompous jerk and that's all that happened."

"I'll kill em , dat is if ya want me too" Mush offered. She laughed half-heartedly

"thanks Mush but that wont be necessary. Now I just move on and forget about it and him no worries" She smiled.

"In dat case , CHASE IS FREE FER DA TAKIN" Mush hollered across the DO.

"I take back my gratitude"


	4. sick boys and misunderstandings

The weeks went by with traces of Spot here and there, and Chase dating several different newsies but none of them stuck, she still had her heart set on one person, the one that she knew she would never settle.

Spot walked into Tibby's quietly, and stood next to the booth that Chase, Jack, Race, and Mush were occupying.

"you know that's what I do not understand about you guys, why are you so afraid of telling people your past its part of what made you the way you are today and I love all of you so you should be proud of what made you that way" Chase concluded exasperated.

"maybe you'se right but I tink its more trustin somebody wit da past den it is tellin da past" Jack reasoned.

"see that's a much better reason" she answered.

"hey jacky hows it rollin" Spot's voice rang through her ears, and she instantly tensed.

"pretty good Spot"

"dats good, hey Race, Mush, Chase"

"Brooklyn" Chase replied coldly.

"so Spot wat brings ya ta our side a da bridge" Mush questioned breaking the silence.

"just came ta see how tings was goin wit everybody, and ta ask Chase a fava" he answered.

"really an wat would dat fava be" Jack asked.

"I said it was a fava fer Chase"

"and I said wat was it"

"well da lodgin house in Brooklyn is getting real bad all da boys is getting sick n deys cant sell n we ave no choice but ta put em out an I cant take kickin all a da lil ones out so I'se was just wonderin if she could come take care of em fer a while" Spot finished in one breath.

"yes I guess that would be alright, come on lets get going" Chase agreed solemnly

The walked through Manhattan to the lodging house to get her things and on to Brooklyn. Chase went straight to caring for all the boys that were ill most were just a cold from swimming in the river in April which she scolded Spot about.

It was the fifth day she was there and she was in the main room waiting for all the boys to get back from selling, she had already cleaned done the wash and bought bread for breakfast the next day, and now she was bored.

Spot walked through the door.

"of course I'm bored and you show up" she grumbled.

"why are ya so mad at me Katie" he asked using her real name.

"for the same reason that you just called me Katie and I didn't mind.", She let him think for a few minutes.

"I don't undahstand"

"I'm leaving today Spot"

"why just gimme anudda chance I cin do whateva it is dat I aint doin"

"Spot I came here to do a job I did it and now I'm leaving" she was gone again.

He followed her all the way to Manhattan.

She opened the door to the lodging house and was greeted by Jack.

"Hey Chase aw I've missed ya, wait a minute did ya walk heah all by yaself"

"no she didn't" That damn voice follows her everywhere. Chase turned around slowly and saw him again. "I knew it was too dangerous so I followed er da whole way heah, I was worried bout er"

"thanks" she disappeared up the stairs tears forming in her eyes.

"tanks fer walkin her heah, I'll see ya round Spot"

"wait, wats wit her I don't undahstand" Spot hollered.

"if ya cant see wats in front a yer own two eyes its yer problem not ers" was all Jack said as he began climbing the stairs.

"Jack I do see it,I'se just scared a it, I'se scared a er n how she makes me wanna be happy"

Jack looked up at the ceiling. "tank you hes not as stupid as he seems"

"I hoid dat"

"I know", Jack turned and smiled, "but now we can git somewheah, just folla ya heart and hers, make shu she knows she aint gonna be another one a ya one night stands, cuz shes scared a dat"

"yea I know, alright I guess I'se see ya round"

Jack nodded and continued his trek up the stairs, and Spot turned around and left.

The next morning Chase awoke to Jack standing in her doorway.

"what do you want this early in the morning" Chase asked groggily.

"nothin just ta tell ya dat I know sometin ya don't know" Jack replied jumping up and down on her bed like a giddy little school girl.

"really and that would be"

"cant tell ya"

"look I know I confuse the hell out of Spot and he likes me"

"how did ya know"

"you just told me dumbass"

Jack ,after recovering from his shock, laughed.

"I always knew you'se was smaht"

"thanks but I'm still not gonna date him"

"ya will in time, ya will"

"I'm so glad you know best, my dear, now shoo so I can get dressed ya know papes don't sell themselves" She winked and pushed him out the door.

She walked out the door of her room a few minutes later and ran smack into Spot.

"I wanna be friends again , how do I do dat" he asked her.

"all you want to be is my friend" she questioned a little saddened.

" no , but I figa dat friends is bout as close as im gonna get right now"

"very smart young man, come on I have a living to make"

"yes ma'am".

And that's how their friendship was rebuilt it took a couple weeks but Chase got comfortable with Spot again, and she valued him, he made often trips to Manhattan to see her, he did the one thing he hadn't done in a long time, made an effort.

"so Chase me love I was tinkin"

"oh Jack that's dangerous" Chase giggled.

"shuddap , but anyways I was tinkin dat since you n Spot aint tagedda er nuttin maybe you n me should give it a try"

"umm sure I guess we could give that a try but I'm not making any promises that it will work"

"fair nuff, so Tibby's?" he asked.

"yea you ready"

"right now"

"well its already 6:30 why not"

"fine , yer so bossy"

"shut up, Jacky boy"

"come me lady" he chuckled holding out his arm for her.

Review if you want to know what happens next!


	5. My dismal bastard

They had been sitting there side by side for about an hour they had eaten and been completely silent the whole time.

"soo" Chase began.

"Chase I tink deres sumtin I gotta do"

Chase furrowed her eyebrows "uh huh"

Jack leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly, Chase had to admit he was a wonderful kisser but it just wasn't enjoyable.

She pulled away and smiled, "Jack"

"I know"

"its just too strange, I love you but not like that, your perfect for me you're my twin , me with short hair and height but its just not gonna happen for us"

"I know I feel da exact same way, I love ya I really do but yer me wit ass"

"yea and your definitely not the most charming man I have ever met"

"right, so may I excourht ya ta da lodgin house ma lady"

"as long as you never kiss me again sure"

They left gladly and never returned to the thought of Jack and Chase as a couple again, however, unbeknownst to them Spot had conveniently walked passed the window as they were coming apart from their kiss, and was for lack of a better word, crushed.

Chase opened the door and walked into the lodging house and was greeted by Race, "ey Chase I'se would be very cahful when you'se go inta yer room if I'se was you"

"why" she pondered.

"just a hunch" he murmured fully knowing why.

She apprehensively walked up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom only to see Spot sitting in a chair near the window with his head in his hands.

"Hey Spot whats going on Race said I should be scared but your in here so im very confused"

"I saw you n Jacky boy kissin in Tibby's, why didn't ya tell me ya wanted ta be wit him, then I wouldn't a spent all dis time chasin aftah you, cuz you'se just usin every guy ya come in contact wit, ha how ironic ya finally lived up ta ya name"

He slammed the door, Chase shuddered he didn't even give her a chance to explain. A few minutes later the door opened again and her eyes lit up at the slight glimmer of hope that maybe Spot came back, but nope it was Jack and a shiner to go with his now bloody nose.

"so wat ah we gonna do now" he asked

"I don't know" she answered burying her face in a pillow. "has he always been such an ass"

"hes not an ass he jest knows wat he wants an wont take no fer an answer, doesn't show emotion except fer bein pissed off, well dats his attitude all da time, he tinks hes gotta be tuff er else everyones gonna walk all ova im, its kinda sad actually"

"I don't care hes my dismal bastard, and I miss him"

"I know sweethaht I know" He patted her head and gave her a hug.

A/N: short I know but the next one will be better, I hope review puhlease!


	6. he falls

Over the next few weeks Chase didn't see Spot at all, and it was killing her. Spot did however make the effort to clear things up with Jack he apologized and claimed that 'it wasn't his fault the whore lured him in'. Jack tried to convince him otherwise , but Spot was too stubborn to listen.

Chase walked down the street to Jack's selling spot only to find him hacking up a storm.

"Whats wrong with you , careful your gonna cough up a lung"

"I know, I'se not sure wat I got but I'se so tihed" he yawned.

"here give me your papes I'll finish sellin them and you go home and get some rest."

"are ya sure"

"course you only have like 20 left , not a problem"

As Jack hugged Chase and went to leave Spot showed up , anticipating finding Jack not Chase and Jack.

"OK so wats da deal heah , Jack ya tol me nothin was goin on but apparently der is now wats da story"

"der is no story Spot how many times do I gotta tell ya dat, me n Chase is jest friends"

"yea I don't know why you wont just get over it, you saw us kissing it didn't mean anything" Chase added angrily. "Jack go home now your not looking too good, I will take care of this"

Jack reluctantly left .

Chase too left the situation that she put herself in, but that was the easiest thing to do , run from your problems.

"IS DAT IT YA GONNA RUN FROM YA PROBLEMS ALL DA TIME"

"YEP" was all she said as she walked off to sell Jack's papes.

She returned a few hours later, and found Spot in the bunkroom when she went to talk to Jack.

"what are you doing here" she asked.

"came ta talk ta Jack , but hes sick"

She hurried to Jack's side.

"Jack whats wrong" he was shaking uncontrollably and sweat was pouring from his forehead.

"I.. I … don't know I just don't feel ta good, I'se so cold"

"Race get a blanket and a cold towel" Chase ordered. When he didn't move Spot piped in.

"Don't jest stand dere move" He hollered.

Race returned and Chase wrapped Jack in the blanket and placed the towel on his forehead.

"ok everything is going to be ok, Jack your going to be fine…..your going to get better and you'll be back selling papes in a day or two no worries right" Chase stuttered.

Jack shook his head. "No Chase im goin , its me time, now Ch..Chase take care a me boys, and don't kill Spot he loves ya" Spot's jaw dropped. "Chase I'se scahed"

"Jack" she began tears running down her face as he began to shake violently.

"you don't have to be scared we all love you , you got your dream, your loved more than you know and respected, no one is ever going to sell a pape and not think of you, your story will be told for hundreds of years, and your not leavin your not sayin goodbye its only goodnight"

"I always love ya Chase Hayes and you'se neva ferget me"

"I couldn't if I tried" she smiled.

Jack shook a few seconds more before his eyes shut and he was gone forever. One of the greatest men that ever lived was gone.

Chase began crying violently. Spot picked her up slowly to comfort her, but she refused and brushed her tears away.

"Kloppman can you call the doctor." She sniffled "we've got to get Jack all taken care of ya know burial arrangements and what not"

The boys slowly left one by one and soon all that was left was Chase and Spot.

She spoke quietly, "Spot what are we going to do, how is Manhattan going to survive without him, who is going to be the new leader"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "its going to be ok , Hattan'll suvive dey always do, n Race will be da new leada hes da oldest n him n Jack was best friends he knows how it woiks"

"yea I guess"

A little while later the doctor arrived and took Jack's body. The funeral was very small they buried him in a small lot in a almost deserted cemetery. They later found out that the cause of Jack's death was a terrible case of pneumonia that had progressed without detection eventually killing him because of a collapsed lung. Race did take over as leader, the transition was hard on everyone , boys sulked for weeks and so did Chase, Spot went back to Brooklyn he just couldn't stand the sadness anymore he didn't know how to handle it.

A/N: so what do you think?


	7. Jacky Boy

Disclaimer:yea yea don't own them I know why do I have to verbalize it ?

"heya Chase wat ya doin still up" Race said as he leaned against the doorway to her room.

"just waiting up for the leader to return home safe and sound"

"Chase?"

"yea"

"I'se so tihed of bein sad" he said solemnly as he sat at the foot of her bed.

"I know Race I am too, ya know sometimes at night before I fall asleep I think about him and I can almost here him saying ' goil wat ya doin mopin round like dis, be happy, I'se still heah jest like ya said'"

"Chase ya know hes right, he is still heah his spirits always gonna be heah"

"then lets not be sad anymore, lets be happy, happy that he doesn't have to worry about money or havin a place to sleep at night, happy that we saved somebody from dying alone and unloved, happy that we wont forget, and happy that he hasn't forgotten"

"I tink dats a great idea" Race answered as he smiled for the first time in almost 2 months.

"night Race"

"night Chase"

he left and went to the bunkroom.

"night Jack, I'll always love you"

"_night kid, I'se glad ya finally got sum sence knocked inta ya"_

"uh huh, going to pretend I didn't hear that"

"_but ya did"_

"uhhhhh".

The next day Chase decided it was time to put the past behind her and go see how Spot was holding up. When he was in Manhattan he was her strength , she cried to him everyday and he comforted her. However Chase never saw Spot sad , she just assumed he was hiding it until he went to sleep and that's when his true emotion came out.

The walk to Brooklyn was a slow and uneventful one, Chase filled the time with her thoughts of what she was going to do once she saw Spot, she knew she couldn't hide her feelings any longer, but she also knew that a romance with Spot could only lead to destruction of self.

It was late afternoon when she arrived, she walked down the dock slowly until she came to the building that Spot and his newsies resided in. She walked up the steps and turned the doorknob. The sight she saw was one of boys sitting around quietly playing cards here and there but overall looking very indifferent towards the world. When they saw her their faces lit up a bit, Hide walked up to her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"heya Chase we'se missed ya, it aint da same round heah specially since Jack died"

"what do you mean" Chase inquired, "isn't Spot keeping you guys busy and happy spirited."

"Spots not doin much a nuddin dese days, hes even angria den he used ta be, ya cant get a smile outta im ta save a orphan, he aint brought no goils , aint gambled, just walks round all day pissed off , averages bout 2 soakins a day."

"is he upstairs"

Hide nodded and Chase made her way upstairs to Spot's room. She knocked on the door softly.

"whadda ya want" Came a unusually deep and horse sounding Spot.

Chase opened the door cautious of any flying objects as result of entering without answering.

"Just wanted to see how Brooklyn was doin" She spoke quietly.

Spot looked up from where he was sitting.

"hi Chase is der any particla reason you'se heah or is it jest to harass me" Spot answered angrily.

"easy I just wanted to see how you were doing, its been a long time since I have seen you, I know I have been crying myself to sleep for the past 2 months"

"yea well cryin is fer kids" He got up in an awful hurry and made his way for the door, which Chase quickly kicked shut. She grabbed his forearm and forced him to sit on his bed, she kneeled in front of him.

"you haven't cried have you"

"leadah don't cry" He said sternly.

"Spot , your best friend died, I think the board of leaders would make an exception"

"Chase ya jest don't undastand, ok I aint sad I'se angry, and I don't wanna cry, cuz if I cry den hes gone, if I cry den its da truf"

"Sweetie I do understand, your sad and your angry , I am too, but hes gone whether your crying or not, and we cant bring his body back , but his spirit is still here, it lives inside you everyday, because he was your best friend, he was a part of you and trust me its ok to cry , he would have cried if it was you that was gone"

"dammit Chase" his eyes began to water and his cheeks flushed. "its not ok , its not ok" the tears slowly began to fall down his face. Chase sat down and cradled him like a child. And he cried himself to sleep that night for the first time in years.

The next morning Hide knocked on the door softly, when no one answered he cracked the door open slowly.

"Morning Hide, I think we are just going to stay in today" Chase whispered.

Hide nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"Spot wake up, come on you have to wake up, the world is waiting to say good morning" Chase once again whispered this time into Spot's ear.

Spot's eyes fluttered open, he sat up slowly and stretched making a grunting noise.

"hey Chase"

"hi Spot, you feel better?" she asked.

"yea I do n its all cuza you, ya know dat right"

"yea I figured it out."

…………………….Five years later………………………….

"mommy mommy" a small boy of about 2 years cried out to his mother who was standing at the end of a familiar Brooklyn dock.

The young boy ran into her arms, they were soon joined by the boys father, he was tall and covered in worn tan muscle.

"who evah taught we'd make it dis fah"

the women smiled.

"we always knew"

"your right I always did know it was gonna be you an me foreva" he replied softly draping an arm around her shoulders, "I love ya Chase"

"I love you too Spot"

"daddy I love you too" the boys small voice interrupted.

"ah I love you too Jacky boy"

A/N: so this was the last one what did ya'll think? R&R!


End file.
